


practice? more like, my sexy little sugar lips can't stay lonely

by align03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, a lil bit angsty (for like 0.1 sec pls), hah sike, practice kissing cause theyre homies no strings attached, the ending is ehhh really rushed i, they're really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/align03/pseuds/align03
Summary: Suna keeps avoiding the reality.He's lucky fate has something bigger in store for him.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 42





	practice? more like, my sexy little sugar lips can't stay lonely

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> so, this is my contribution to the sunaosa fandom? tag? ship? heee! i hope you'll enjoy it as much as i had fun writing it. if you find any errors, please let me know AND/OR just pretend they're not there, don't perceive them

“Psst.” Osamu hisses at Suna from across the classroom, his eyes pointing to the crumpled excuse of a paper lying by the edge of Suna’s desk. He rolls his eyes but proceeds to unfold it; nothing fazes him as he reads over the words:

_After practice_.

This time around, there’s an added heart at the bottom, if it were intended or not, that’s not what Suna wanted to know, nor _wondered_ , for that matter.

Again. After mulling it over numerous of times, Suna was ready to call this, _whatever the fuck this was_ , quits. Each time, he’d tell himself this was the last time his lips would touch Osamu’s, the last time he’d get his hands to freely wander around his body, the last time he’d get to hold Osamu’s face with so much care and tenderness. None of that would matter anyway, for he was just Osamu’s practice-kissing buddy and he shouldn’t have let himself go this far. 

Suna smiles wryly and clutches the piece of paper in his hands. He looks over at Osamu and relief fills his chest as Osamu’s back meets him. He’s not quite sure what he’s supposed to do, how he should feel.

Classes finish in the blink of an eye, to Suna’s misfortune. Even on the way to the practice, he avoids Osamu like the plague - taking longer routes, loitering in the hallways, walking slower than usual.

He catches himself. Why is he making this way harder than it is? Why is he being so… difficult to deal with, even if he’s just by himself? For fuck’s sake he knew what he was getting into when he agreed to it, didn’t he? Suna takes a seat on the bench by some classroom and pulls his hair out of frustration, his elbow resting on his knees. He closes his eyes, anger tugging at every part of his body; how could he be so stupid? How could he let himself relish in something he knew wouldn’t last in the end? 

His almost infinite train of berating is interrupted by a phone incessantly ringing in his blazer pocket. He recoils upon seeing Kita’s name but he answers it either way.

“Suna, would you mind explaining your whereabouts?”

Suna coughs into his palm. “I’m, uh, I-I got some emergency, I’ll be there in a minute, I’m not really too far from y’all.”

Kita says a quick “Hurry up, we’re all waiting.” before he hangs up. 

Suna never particularly enjoyed talking to Kita - not because of some hypothetical bad blood or anything wicked, really… they just never clicked. The most they talked was always (and will probably remain) about practice, they might’ve even greeted each other in the hallways, if they happened to meet. That, though, was a question of manners and mama Suna raised no brat (that is discussable).

As Suna enters the locker room, he’s met with the sight of Atsumu mindlessly tapping away on his phone, legs outstretched on the bench. 

“Hey--”

“Oh, god, the fuck ya were at?”

“Had some stuff to do.” _If overthinking and wallowing in sorrow counts_ …

“Okay, let us know the next time, then. Yer lucky Kita’s our captain or else ya would get yer ass beaten already.” Atsumu pats his back before he leaves the room, probably going to get some serves done before Suna joins them.

;

Practice was over and Suna, to his surprise, enjoyed it. Everyone seemed to notice the way he spiked the ball way more angrily and with more force than usual, even put effort into the things he normally didn’t. It was all nice until at some point, it was getting way too _much_.

“Suna, that's enough, we’re done for today,” Kita announced, crossing his arms. However, Suna kept hitting the balls relentlessly and said, “I’m just making up for my late arrival.”

“We’ve gone over that already. Stop.” Kita approached Suna and put a hand on his shoulder. Turning away from him, he shooed away the rest of the members to the lockers room. “What’s up with you? You have been so tense.” Suna relaxed his shoulders and sighed, “Just a lot on my mind.” 

“If anything, talk to me, yeah?” Kita didn’t pry, he never would. Suna nodded and let his body fall to the cold floor, sweat dripping down his temples. As he watched the firmament move its clouds around, something sparked in it. 

Maybe, _maybe_ this was a sign. 

(If this were the last time, he’d better make the best out of it.)

  
  


The locker room is emptying each minute and Suna needs to calm himself. Like, for real.

“Hey, Rin?”

Suna blatantly freezes and oh, how he wishes he hadn’t… done it so obviously. “Hm?” He mumbles, changing into his uniform. The tie lays loosely around his neck as he moves to his locker to retreat his belongings. Before he can do so, a hand catches his wrist. “Ya okay?” Osamu gives him a look that says more than just the mere words he uttered. Suna nods and nods, and _nods_ \-- 

Is he convincing himself or Osamu?

“Hey,” Kita suddenly reappears from the door. “Don’t take too long, yeah? I really shouldn’t be givin’ y’all the key but, I know--”

Osamu laughs, “It’s not the first time, get over it, captain.”

Kita frowns but still throws the key his way. “See you tomorrow.”

“Uh, yeah, so, about-”

Suna runs up to Osamu and lets his index finger ghost over his lips. “Not now.” Or _ever_ . He dips his head to kiss Osamu, squeezing his eyes shut because he doesn’t want to come back to reality. This is his only _now_.

Osamu circles his hands around Suna’s neck for support as he leans against the wall, tugging at his hair. 

Suna smirks and lets his hand snake under Osamu’s t-shirt, his cold hands sending shivers down his spine. The other one is steadied on his shoulder and, maybe it was the lust talking for him, perhaps it was the subconscious mind giving him orders but, the way he slams Osamu a tad more against the cold surface sends him into a frenzy as all he hears is the obscene sounds that leave Osamu’s lips. 

Suna pulls away and says in a joking manner, “Stop being so loud.”

“There’s literally no one-”

“Gin, hol’ up, I’ll get my phone real quick!”

Suna and Osamu exchange looks full of horror and panic, and look around the room to find a place to hide. Suna pulls Osamu by the hem of his t-shirt to the very back, where showers are located. Without any protests or questions, Osamu is dragged into the only toilet stall. Suna carefully closes the door behind them and lets Osamu sit on the closed seat. He gets in between his legs and looks down on him with a somewhat remorseful look. “Don’t you dare speak.” Instinctually, their arms find their respective places - Suna’s around Osamu’s neck and Osamu’s idle hands ghosting over the back of Suna’s thighs. Their uneven breathing is all they can hear.

So, Atsumu must’ve left then. 

As Suna turns around to leave, Osamu pins him against the door, subconsciously licking his lips. Suna visibly gulps.

Before they can re-connect their lips, the door is thrown open by none other than Miya Atsumu with a thud to his head as not only Suna, but also Osamu fell on him.

They deem this as a good chance to run away so Osamu puts the keys into his brother’s palm, motions Suna to gather his things. “Wait.” Suna stops him. Osamu frowns.

“Set a timer, we’re takin’ a picture,” Suna deadpans, giving him the phone. 

Oh, the disbelief. 

Suna’s eyes have a mischievous spark to them as he grabs the phone from Atsumu’s hands and snaps one or _ten_ selfies on it. (“You’re gonna get so killed, Suna.” Osamu growls as he runs, his hands circled around Suna’s wrist, who’s running right behind him, the other palm still clutching Atsumu’s phone. It’s only when he’s nearly out of the room that he yeets it.)

  
  


;

  
  


After 20 missed calls from Atsumu, 5 from Gin, 9 from Kita and n text messages from their group chat, they’re found in the seats in front of 7-Eleven - jellies, snacks and ice cream on the table. 

“That was the most child-like thing I’ve ever done in my teen years,” says Osamu. Suna hits him on the shoulder from across the table, “You sound like those grannies reminiscing their past.” And they’re surrounded in that comfortable silence yet again. Osamu’s lips seem to linger way longer on Suna’s today and he wonders if this were the right thing to have done despite many thoughts that could’ve been used in a more rational way.

But Suna was _never_ rational to begin with.

“About the deal, or whatever this is,” he starts. “Let’s--”

Osamu interrupts him, “Yeah, I’ve been thinking as well. I think it’s better if we just… stop here.” 

Suna’s heart breaks in two. Of course, what did he expect anyway? He knew this was coming so why--

“I was thinking, maybe, if we could, uhh,” he scratches the back of his head. “Do it for real, this time?”

Suna’s jaw has never dropped this low. “W-what?”

“I mean, hasn’t this been going on for too long? I um, kinda, want to kiss ya in front of people, ya know…” Osamu’s cheeks flush deep red and Suna represses the snarky remark that threatens to leave his lips. “But I thought ya had someone in mind to kiss for real.”

“Yeah, I did and still do.”

Before Suna can even take in the information he’s been given, Osamu says, “I hate to break it to ya but those sexy little sugar lips don’t like staying lonely.” Suna cringes. Then, a smirk makes its way onto his lips.

“Hey, uglyass. Come here,” he beckons Osamu over. Osamu complies. Suna wastes no time in curling his fingers around his tie and bringing him close enough to lock lips - in public, without shame now. (“You nasty teenagers! Not in front of the shop!”)

  
  
  
  


(Bonus scene:

“Where the fuck--” Atsumu rubs his head. He looks around himself, dead silence engulfs him. Right, he came here for the phone, so why is he on the ground, head turning, eyes drooping, drowsiness taking over his whole body… ?

Then, as if the lightning struck him, he thinks back to the weird noises he heard from the very front of the room. He took notice of his brother’s belongings lying on the bench, haphazardly thrown over it. That was not all though, he also noticed Suna’s bag next to Osamu’s. He prayed because he had an idea what this could lead to; after all, this was not the first time they stayed back. How come had he never thought of it? _No, stop, maybe it’s not like that at all_ , he thought as he made his way to the back.

No one was there. Huh? He turned around, deciding to leave and choosing to discreetly bring it up during dinner when he gets back home. There was an almost inaudible scratch on the other side of the toilet stall. Atsumu widened his eyes upon the realization. This was it, he was about to catch them.

He turned the doorknob a tad more violently to his liking but before anything could register his mind, they fell on top of him, knocking him unconscious.

“Jesus,” he mumbles. He notices something in his hands -- the keys to the room. Atsumu gets on his feet a little bit faster than he should have and makes his way to the locker room. Empty. Where was his phone, though? He came back to retrieve it just to not have it in the end? Life was a joke.

Atsumu notices something momentarily flash in the corner of the room. There lies his phone. _Assholes._ As he unlocks the phone, he finds at least ten pictures of him lying on the ground, Suna and Osamu flanking him with peace signs. He keeps scrolling, finding way more and more absurd pictures of Suna and Osamu posing before his unconscious body, selfies of Suna but then… there are candid shots in which Suna is looking away but is having such a fond expression that Atsumu cringes upon seeing it so… explicitly. 

He sends a text message to their group chat as he locks the door to the room.

‘ _Y’all are so yucky. At least be more discreet for Christ’s sake._ ’ And sends all the pictures the two had taken on his phone to the group chat. )

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !


End file.
